Maoh's Child
by Tenderless
Summary: Wolfram gets pregnant and Yuri seems a little too ok with it. Conrad's with Yozak so it's all boy on boy. Yuri and Wolfram have been married for about three months. Characters a little OOC but review and let me now if you think so.
1. The Ball

Yuri woke from his bed and looked at his petite, blonde husband beside him. His black eyes watched as the blonde twisted in his sleep. Yuri bent and kissed his husband before slowly stretching and dressing. Conrad came to the door, "Yuri-Heika, are you ready for the ball?"

With one hand Yuri opened the bed room door and gently smiled into Conrad's brown eyes, "I'm ready, I'll get Wolfram up now." Conrad nodded and left down the hallway. Yuri turned to the blonde dressed in his usual pink nightgown, "Wolfram, it's time to get up." Yuri's deep voice was soothing and Wolfram's green eyes slowly perked awake.

"G'morning, Yuri," Wolfram's voice cracked with sleep and he sprung awake. He kissed Yuri and let the nightgown slip from his shoulder and land on the ground. He took a long, warm bath and slipped carefully into his blue uniform. Wolfram's heated skin pressed his shirt against his body and he tied the white scarf around his neck then turned to Yuri.

The double black chuckled, "Wolfram, you really are slow." Wolfram glared at his husband and Yuri chuckled, "Oh, come, we'll be late for the ball." Wolfram nodded and for the first time took in what Yuri was wearing. The King wore a black jacket over a royal blue shirt with a scarf of the same blue draped from his collar on his left to his opposite side into his chest pocket. His black pants were a tight fit and showed off Yuri's leg muscles he had gained from his morning jog every day.

"Yuri-Heika, Wolfram, the guests are beginning to arrive!" Conrad called from the door. Wolfram flushed as Yuri wrapped his right arm around Wolfram's thin waist. Settling his chin in Wolfram's now shoulder length, silky, blonde hair he mumbled something about stupid balls and stupid guests.

Wolfram chuckled and shoved Yuri to the door, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up in a little." Yuri looked him through tender, deep, black eyes then opened the door and left. Immediately, as if on response, Wolfram dashed to the large bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Wolfram sighed, "This has been going on for a week, I'll talk to Anissina later today." He cleaned his mouth and turned to the door, joining Yuri in the ballroom.

"Good day, Yuri, Wolf," the couple turned to the blonde woman.

Wolfram exclaimed, "Hahaue, You're back from your trip!" he struggled out of his mother's embrace and stood next to his husband.

Yuri smiled and teased, "Cheri-san, it's been a while, hasn't it?" the green eyed woman smiled and hugged her son in law. Yuri easily shook her off and handed her to Conrad, "Conrad, your mother ought to see her soon to be son in law." Conrad tried to hide the slight flush on his cheeks by glaring at Yuri to no prevail. Conrad surrendered and took off with his mother in tow.

Wolfram frowned, "Is it just me of is Conrad more likable now that he finally accepted his love for Yozak?" Yuri nodded and kissed his cheek before turning to greet other guests. Wolfram watched his husband speak with Gwendal and slowly retreated into the shadows of the pillars. Wolfram slowly stepped off towards Anissina's room unaware of the black eyes watching him.

Anissina's red hair laid down her back as she greeted Wolfram, "My, What do I pay for the presence of you, Wolfram?" the blonde blushed and explained. Anissina then called, "Gisela, can you come here? I have a case for you?" the green haired nurse walked in and the two spoke for a moment before Gisela turned to Wolfram.

"Wolfram, can you lie down here please?" the blonde tilted his head in confusion toward the green eyed healer before reluctantly lying down. Gisela pressed her hands to his stomach with her warm, green glow about them. She studied his abdomen for awhile then chuckled, "Congratulations, Wolfram, you're pregnant. Yuri-Heika will be happy to have a little one."

Still dazed and in shock, Wolfram muttered, "How is Yuri going to take this?" the two women looked at each other then smiled and patted him reassuringly on his shoulders. Wolfram nodded, "Thank you, Gisela, Anissina," and he left towards his room.

Yuri finished greeting the guests and excused himself so he could return to his room to ponder over where Wolfram had gone. Yuri was about to open his door when he heard Wolfram inside, "Oh, what am I going to tell him? How will he take it?" the blonde was fretting so hard he didn't notice when the object of his fret walked into the room.

Wolfram's head shot up as Yuri sighed, "So, what will I have trouble taking?"

His green eyes watering and trembling profusely, Wolfram blurted, "I'm pregnant!"

Yuri chuckled, "Why you so worried, we need a kid around here to keep you busy or you'll bug me all day." Wolfram cried in relief and Yuri sat beside him, resting a hand on his waist and pulling him closer to him. Yuri whispered, "You don't have to worry about it. Well, I'm gonna go through hell for the next four months, aren't I?"

Wolfram looked up from Yuri's chest and chuckled, "Yup." His grin set his face a blaze with a warm glow and Yuri kissed him gently.


	2. Telling Them All

Wolfram woke up to Gisela probing at his stomach and checking things here and there. Yuri sat in a chair in the nursery they had built for the coming baby. He got up and turned to the blonde, "Wolfram, I'll go get Greta, she ought to know what's going on with her mom." Yuri chuckled as Wolfram snarled then left for Greta's room.

"Daddy!" the young brown haired child yelled as her father walked into her room. Yuri smiled and stooped down to her height and kissed her on the cheek. Greta smiled, "Daddy, sorry I got sick on the day of the ball."

The king chuckled, "Don't worry Greta, let's go see Wolfram." The girl's face burst into a large grin. Yuri lifted his daughter into the air and settled her on the ground again. They walked hand in hand to Yuri and Wolfram's joint room. Yuri smiled into Greta's brown eyes and held a finger to his lips, "Shh, Greta, you'll see why in a moment." The young girl nodded and imitated her black haired father.

Wolfram smiled as his husband and daughter stepped into the room, "Come here, Greta." She plopped herself on his lap. Yuri chuckled and sat beside the two. Wolfram rested his chin in Greta's brown hair, "Great, do you want a baby brother or sister?"

Greta paused and Wolfram and Yuri looked at each other worried, "Hm, maybe, why?"

Yuri patted her on the head, "You will be getting one. we find out whether it's a girl or boy later today." As he spoke Gisela walked in.

The green haired nurse gently spoke, "Yuri-Heika, Wolfram, Greta, you will be having a baby boy!" the three looked at her and smiled.

Yuri was the first out of the daze, "Thank you, Gisela." She smiled and left. Yuri turned to Wolfram, "Well, it's been about a week since we found out so we have three and a half months to go." Wolfram chuckled and wrapped his arms around Greta who was bubbling and bouncing up and down in hiss lap.

Greta barely got the words out, "A…a baby…a baby brother!" she hopped off Wolfram's lap and kissed her fathers' cheeks before dashing out of the room towards her bedroom.

Yuri chuckled, "I'll go get Shori and my parents so we just have to explain it once." He rose and kissed Wolfram. He waved and went off towards the temple. When he arrived, Yuri greeted, "Hello, Ulrike, Murata, Shinou."

Murata ran behind him to hide from the shrine maidens, "Shibuya! Oh, you don't know what I go through here, do you?"

Yuri nodded, "Your right, I don't know. Murata come to the castle with me when I get back. We need to have a…meeting." Yuri stepped towards the fountain and stepped into the swirling water.

"Yuri, you're back!" Shori stood at the door to the bathroom. Yuri stood from the bathtub and nodded.

He began, "Shori, can you get mom and dad, I want to take you to Shin Makoku for an important meeting that may be more important than my marriage."

Shori exclaimed, "Yuri, its Sho-nii," as he dashed down the stairs. Yuri heard his brother announce, "We've got issues to deal with in Shin Makoku." Yuri chuckled and waited for his parents Ti thunder up the stairs.

Shoma came in after his wife, "Jennifer, I'm sure he's fine." It was too late, Jennifer was already checking her son from head to toe for injuries.

"Mom, I'm fine!" Yuri insisted. Finally satisfied, that her baby didn't have any injuries that were bigger than a healing sword slash in his palm or a bite in his shoulder from Wolfram. She let go of her son and smiled.

"Yuri, its mama," Shoma relaxed as his wife did her usual correction. Jennifer then asked, "You wanted us, Yuri?"

The younger black head nodded, "Come, I, Maoh of Shin Makoku, insist you attend the meeting in Shin Makoku." The three were shocked but nodded then stood next to Yuri in the bathtub. The water swirled and they were drawn under water.

Murata welcomed, "Shibuya, what is so important you had to bring you family from Earth?"

Yuri replied, "You'll know when we get to the castle." The parents had come once to Shin Makoku for Yuri's wedding but it was still shocking. They were looking around at the temple.

Shinou chuckled, "Oh, I know, well, Murata, I'll see you later, tell me about it when you get back." Murata nodded and Yuri led the way back to the castle Wolfram stood with Greta at the entrance. Yuri kissed his daughter on the forehead and then kissed Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled, "The others are in your office." Yuri nodded and they walked into the castle. Murata eyed Yuri to see if he could guess what was going on and it hit him…

Yuri stood at the front of the room with wolfram and Greta on either side of him, "Now, we will explain why we called you here and why I brought my family from Earth." The group nodded and looked at him with wide, Questioning eyes. Yuri began, "We wanted to say—"

Yuri was cut off as Wolfram went into one of his mood swings of impatience, "I'm pregnant." He grabbed Yuri and kissed him before dragging him out the door.

Yuri called from down the hallway, "Greta, stay with Gwendal no matter what!"


	3. Danger

Yuri had been brutally thrown onto their bed and Wolfram climbed over him. The blonde's lithe body skimmed Yuri's and Yuri yelped. This was not the first time Yuri had been subjected to Wolfram's sweet seduction. Yuri cried out, "Wolfram—," he was cut off by full lips quickly devouring his…

The next morning, Yuri woke up wearily. Wolfram had a lot of energy and stamina now that he was pregnant. Yuri looked down at the sated, exhausted blonde beside him. Slowly, he rose and bathed. After bathing, Yuri dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He walked out the door to look for his daughter.

Yuri found his daughter asleep in the sleeping Gwendal's lap. He chuckled, "These sleepyheads." Yuri lifted his daughter and carried her to her room then tucked her in. Yuri went to the guest wing to find his family up and sitting in a circle in the main room. He greeted, "Sorry, Wolfram got a little…out of hand last night."

Shori looked up at his brother, "I knew this would happen but so soon." Yuri shrugged and turned to his parents.

Jennifer hugged him, "My first grandchild." She was brimming with tears as she gripped her son harder. "Oh, Shori, you need to have at least one kid. You can't let your younger brother out do you."

Shoma patted his son on the back, "Well, get ready, here goes your life forever." Yuri smiled and gave his mother a small kiss on the cheek before leaving to be sure Wolfram didn't wake up alone.

Yuri walked into his room, "Wolfram, time to wake up." He softly prodded his husband until green eyes slowly opened. They kissed and Wolfram smiled.

"Ahya, I can't believe I did that last night." Yuri smiled and kissed him again.

Yuri chuckled, "Wolfram, let's go, we need to have the baby checked over." Wolfram nodded and followed Yuri out the bedroom door. They spoke with Greta for a quick moment before heading off towards Anissina's room.

"Wolfram, Gisela will be a little late today. Apparently, Dorcas is having a bit of trouble with one of the horses." Wolfram nodded and Yuri stepped towards the door.

Yuri chuckled as he left the room, "I'll come after I finish some of my work." Wolfram nodded to no one in particular and Anissina had him lay in one of her beds as Gisela entered.

Gisela carefully placed her warm, green glow to Wolfram's stomach, "My, my, you're going to have an early birth, the baby is further along than we thought." Wolfram looked at her with worry in his green eyes. Gisela gently reassured, "You'll be fine, only about three to four weeks early."

Yuri had finished his work and was heading towards Wolfram when his head began to hurt, "Wolfram!" he ran to the room and burst through the door. Before the room's occupants could understand, Yuri had pulled Wolfram from the bed he was on only moments before an arrow pierced through the bed.

Gisela gasped, "Yuri-Heika, Wolfram!" Wolfram muttered about being handled roughly until he saw the arrow where his heart would have been only seconds before. His face grew pale and he leaned against Yuri for support as his legs began to fail him.

Yuri gently soothed him, "Wolfram, you're fine. Calm down, you'll be okay, you and the baby are fine." Wolfram slowly calmed and looked up at Yuri. It was then that for the first time he noticed their differences in physic. Yuri was taller and had a broad chest, his hands were a little larger than his own but they were soft and strong. His hair reached his shoulders and framed his sharp face gently.

Wolfram smiled, "The man I fell in love with and the man I love are the same but so very different." Yuri looked at him questioningly. Wolfram chuckled, "Yuri, you used to be so naive and clumsy and yet now you are the ideal Maoh, strong, kind but stern and gentle." Yuri smiled and whispered something in his ear.

Gisela smiled, "Ok, Yuri-Heika, you can take Wolfram to your room again." Yuri nodded and they walked towards their room. Yuri's head hurt again and he looked out the window. something glinted in the distance in the distance and came toward them. Yuri pushed Wolfram out of the way and the arrow hit Yuri in the arm.

Wolfram cried, "Yuri!" Yuri smiled and they walked back to Gisela's room. She took one look and knew what had happened. The green haired nurse had Yuri lay down and pressed her glow to the wound as she ripped the arrow from his arm.

Yuri fainted and Gisela yelled, "Anissina!" the red headed inventor ducked into the room and Gisela asked, "Can you please get Gunter and Gwendal then grab a few towels?" Anissina nodded and dashed off.

Wolfram cried out, "Is he going to be okay?" Gisela nodded as sweat appeared on her brow. Wolfram's tears poured down his face and onto Yuri's.

Yuri's eyes slightly opened and he painfully smiled as his face was contorted with pain, "I'll be fine." Which just made Wolfram cry that much more.


	4. Oh My, Now You Know

Black eyes opened and peered down at the pregnant blonde beside him. He smiled and lifted his left arm to pet Wolfram's hair. He ignored the slight pain in his arm and smiled gently down at his husband. Wolfram woke and smiled, "You're up, Yuri!" Yuri was attacked by the happy blonde.

"Yes, I'm up, Wolfram. How long was I out?" Yuri petted Wolfram's head as it burrowed into the crook of his neck.

Wolfram muttered into his collar bone, "You were out for four days, the arrow had a houseki stone in it which sucked some of your maryoku out." Yuri nodded and lifted Wolfram into a deep kiss.

Gisela walked in, "Good, Yuri-Heika, you're up." Yuri nodded and Wolfram finally stopped crying long enough to nod in his agreement. The tender woman smiled, "You'll be fine, but how did you know the arrows were coming?"

Yuri sat up, "the baby. The baby told me it all. He knew his mother was in danger. But why did I get the warning and not Wolfram himself?"

Gisela chuckled, "That's because it's a boy and it has more mental characteristics of Yuri-Heika but physical traits of his mother." Wolfram blushed and Yuri burst out laughing which earned him a glare from Wolfram which immediately softened into a look of relief.

Yuri smiled, "Wolfram, can you handle a mini-you acting like a mini-me?" Wolfram came back from his thoughts and nodded. Gisela smiled and Yuri slowly stood, "Gisela is it okay for me to go back to my room."

With a sigh, she nodded, "Yes, you can go back but keep an eye on your arm though." Yuri nodded and they stepped out the door.

Wolfram spoke softly, "Never, never do that again." Yuri wrapped him up in a warm embrace. Wolfram allowed himself to sink into the warmth that soothingly engulfed him.

They came to their room and Yuri smiled, "Wolfram, after such a rush, you need some proper rest." Wolfram nodded and no sooner had he touched the bed than he was asleep, leaving Yuri to change his clothes.

Wolfram was first to wake the next morning. He looked down at his husband before rushing to the bathroom to puke. Yuri came to the door and rubbed Wolfram's back with soothing circles. Wolfram washed out his mouth, "Thanks, Yuri, we have to do work today." Yuri nodded and they went off towards Yuri's office. Unaware of the extra guards, Wolfram stepped into the room.

Yuri smiled, "I'll be done soon so just sit tight, then we'll head off to Gisela's/" Wolfram nodded and settled into one of the chairs.

A few hours later, Yuri had finished with his work and they were finishing Wolfram's check up. Yuri gently whispered, "What's his name?"

Wolfram flushed and the two began their way back to their room, " I don't know, you decide." The two were still argueing as they stepped into their room.

Yuri chuckled, "Come, you need extra rest." The two plopped onto the bed and softly snuggled into each other's warm embrace.

They had just dozed off when Conrad called, "Yuri-Heika, Gwendal needs you to decide upon something." Yuri rose from the bed and patted Wolfram's stomach before stepping to the door and following Conrad.

Gwendal greeted, "Yuri-Heika, we have upped the guards around Wolfram. We need you to decide whether or not to fight off the attempts on his life."

Yuri sighed, "Just deal with it. Fight them or whatever just make sure they don't die and be sure they will never come near Wolfram or the little one again." He promptly left the room after saying, "Well, if that was all you needed me for, I'll be going now."

Wolfram whined when Yuri returned, "What was so important they had to wake the king?"

Yuri waved it off, "Nothing, nothing at all, let's get back to bed." He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around Wolfram's waist. Wolfram snuggled into the crook of Yuri's neck and fell asleep. Yuri sadly smiled and looked out the window at the clouds slowly forming up above. Yuri slowly tucked his chin into blonde hair and breathed in Wolfram's spicy and sweet scent before falling into a restless slumber.

Yuri woke many times during the night to look into Wolfram's face before dozing off again. As sunlight took its first peek over the clouds, Yuri woke and rose from the bed. He bathed and dressed in his usual black uniform which had been slightly altered so that the cuffs of his sleeves had chains that were attached to his elbows giving a more dramatic look.

Softly, Yuri whispered into Wolfram's ear, "Time to wake up." The blonde head slowly rose to look at his husband. Yuri chuckled at the clueless look on Wolfram's face, "It's almost time for us to make our appearance at the announcement party for Conrad's and Yosak's engagement."

Wolfram shot awake, "Oh, right, I'll be ready in a moment." He slowly bathed and got dressed in an outfit much like Yuri's but blue with a hat. Wolfram sighed, "Finally no more puking."

Yuri's sweet laughter filled the room, "Ah, Wolfram, you are really hilarious sometimes, you know that?" Wolfram glared at him but joined into the laughter soon enough. The two calmed down and walked out of their room.

Wolfram muttered, "Yuri, you know too much about me." When Yuri was looking out the window, Wolfram looked at him with pure worry. He began, "Yuri, What's wrong?"

Yuri was taken aback be the question, "It's really nothing…" Yuri looked at Wolfram's determined face and sighed, "…I know who has been attacking us…"


	5. Oh no, Stoffel!

Here it is! Chapter 5 Hope you like it, review please.

* * *

Wolfram and Yuri were on their way to see Gisela after what Yuri had said.

"…_I know who has been attacking us…" Yuri looked down to the ground before continuing, "We'll go see Gisela and you'll know who's been attacking us soon enough…"_

The two walked into Gisela's room and the green-eyed healer looked up from her most recent patient, "Yuri-Heika, what ails you this time?"

Yuri forced a chuckle, "It may not be the best of ideas but we need to let Wolfram and the others know who is attacking us." Gisela nodded in understanding and called Dorcas to call for Gwendal and the others. Without a second to spare, He was gone and moments later, he was back with a steady blush across his cheeks.

Dorcas muttered, "You interrupted Sir Gwendal and Sir Gunter's…session." Gisela chuckled and he left with the steady blush still present on his cheeks and nose. Yuri nodded as the shiny-headed man left the room and Wolfram sat down because his legs hurt for some reason and a fourth arrow landed only inches away from his face and near to where his head would have been. Yuri turned abruptly to him and grabbed Wolfram's arm and pulled him into a protective embrace.

Gwendal rushed in with his shirt a little miss matched and his scarf out of place, "Yuri-Heika!" Yuri turned to him and waited for Gunter and Conrad to come inside before slamming the door shut and muttering something into Wolfram's ear.

Wolfram's eyes dilated, "Uncle has been attacking us. Uncle Stoffel von Spitzweg?"

Yuri held Wolfram in his arms strongly and the others stood back as he said, "Yes, Wolfram, your uncle does not want our baby to be born. Now, it is up to you to decide his punishment. I have decided to never allow his to see you but that does not mean you cannot see him. He will be put under house arrest for attempting to kill one of the royal family, even if it is an unborn child."

Wolfram shooed his brothers away, "Yuri, I want to speak to him before I decide his punishment."

Yuri smiled and kissed his blond husband, "Yes, I will arrange for him to come to the castle with the guards. We will have to keep him under the eye of our guards as he is now marked as a criminal but we will allow him to be kept under house arrest here until you have finished his sentence."

Two weeks and three more attacks later and only two months away from the baby's birth, Stoffel arrived at the castle. "Yuri-Heika, Stoffel von Spitzweg has arrived and is at the front gate," Conrad called from the other side of the door.

Wolfram replied, "I'll be meeting with him, Yuri's still asleep." Conrad waited patiently for the pregnant queen to arrive at the door.

"The council of ten Nobles are at the throne room and await your presence." Conrad explained as he escorted Wolfram to the throne room. As he opened the door guards jumped before Wolfram and walked with him to the throne in which he sat.

Wolfram dismissed, "Guards, I'll be fine." The guards left him and settled for keeping an eye on Stoffel as he came forward. "Uncle, Why have you been attacking me with arrows made with your sign."

Stoffel shook his head, "It's not me, I don't create my arrows like that. Here this is a true arrow made by my men, that is an impostor." Wolfram waved his hand and one of the guards took the arrow.

A few minutes later, the guard exclaimed, "It's true, the arrows are not alike at all! The impostor has an extra stroke."

Wolfram asked, "Stoffel von Spitzweg, how did you know it was an impostor's seal?"

Stoffel began, "I've been attacked as well." Wolfram nodded and stood.

"I will be returning to my room, after speaking with Yuri I will make my decision." Wolfram declared as he exited the room gracefully. Conrad quickly followed him after showing his respects to the Ten Nobles.


	6. Growing Fast?

Yay another chapter! Hip Hip Hooray!

Yuri slowly fluttered awake in his bed and rose to the emptiness he felt in the bed beside him. Wolfram stepped into the room and immediately sat in between Yuri's legs. Laying against Yuri's chest, Wolfram murmured, "So it isn't uncle, then you is it?"

Softly Yuri chuckled, "It's someone close to him, one of his personal servants. I had my suspicions but the evidence pointed to Stoffel." Wolfram looked up at him quizzically and Yuri sighed, "One of his most personal servants like Raven or…"

Wolfram looked at him when he trailed off, "So you've saying Raven might be the impostor or someone of equal status to Raven. Well, for now, let's get Stoffel to stay here and then deal with the consequences. The impostor must be very sure of themselves to attack the king's castle."

Yuri nodded hesitantly, "…Yeah. Ok, I'll get Conrad to set Stoffel up a room, though he will be treated with caution for he is still a suspect. He is innocent until proven guilty but we need to be very careful when dealing with you."

Wolfram flushed, "Yuri!" he hit Yuri on the shoulder softly, "Let's go see Greta. Oh and we ended up having to reschedule Yosak's and Conrad's engagement party for tomorrow night." Yuri stood and helped Wolfram up then they walked towards Greta's room.

"Father, look! Gwendal taught me how to knit!" Yuri looked at the little girl and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. Wolfram kissed her on the cheek and the two played with Greta all afternoon.

Later that evening, Yuri sat on the floor with Wolfram between his legs and Greta across Wolfram's lap. Yuri leaned his back against the wall behind him and gently closed his eyes as Wolfram hushed Greta.

Wolfram softly smiled, "Come on Greta, let's make a gift for your father." Eagerly Greta stood and turned to watch as Wolfram struggled up. Wolfram huffed and puffed, then followed the bouncing brown haired girl. They sat on the bed across the room from the sleeping king after adjusting his position and setting up to make the gift. Wolfram watched Greta for awhile before joining in with her enthusiastic creating.

As the sun began to fall behind the horizon, Yuri woke to find Wolfram's in the crook of his neck and Greta in Wolfram's arms, "Ayah, they really enjoy sleeping on me." Yuri easily lifted the two in his arms and laid them in Greta's bed before lying down beside them and going back to sleep.

Greta woke up in warmth and looked at her parents. Chuckling she kissed her father on the cheek and then her mother. Her father slowly woke and smiled at his daughter, Greta smiled, "Daddy, when will Baby Brother be born?"

Yuri smiled, "Baby Brother will be born in roughly to months." Wolfram whispered something in Greta's ear that made her smile. Yuri took Wolfram to the side of the room, "Wolfram, Greta still looks like a nine year old but she's way older now.'

Wolfram smiled, "When her parents have their second child, the first has a growth spurt." Yuri processed the information and held Wolfram at his hip. Greta looked at her father and smiled at her mother before rushing out. A few minutes later, Greta came back with her and Wolfram's gift in hand.

Greta smiled, "Daddy, I made a gift for you with mom." Wolfram blushed and Yuri chuckled as Greta handed the package to her father. Yuri opened it carefully and lifted the long scarf out. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and smiled.

"It's very well made, Greta." Yuri complimented the child's handiwork. Although there were a few mistakes, the scarf was still beautiful and it was a royal blue color so it softly complimented his black uniform. Greta blushed and snuggled in between her parents. Yuri lifted her up easily and Wolfram kissed his daughter's cheek.

Wolfram smiled, "You did great, Greta." She nodded and sat on Yuri's arm. Greta snuggled into Yuri's neck and Wolfram held her hand as they walked toward Gisela's room.

Gisela smiled at the happy family and began her check up on Wolfram's stomach, "Oh my!"

Yuri ordered, "Gisela, what's wrong?" the green haired woman looked up and Yuri calmed down at the smile on her face.

"No wonder, Wolfram's had trouble lately, the baby is developing way to fast. It will probably be born a month and a half early." She smiled gently, "This boy is eager to meet his family."

Greta screeched, "Only six weeks left, Yay!"


	7. Conrad's and Yozak's Engagement

OK, I've finally got this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. I can't wait to continue but if may be a week or so don't wait up for another update.

Yuri stood in his black uniform and Wolfram stood beside him in a blue one. Greta stood in between her parents in a small white dress. Yuri smiled, "Alright, let's do this. I still can't believe Conrad and Yozak just happened to pick our baby's birth date as their wedding day. Well, let's go, we've got … things to do." Greta nodded and took her parent's hands as they walked toward the ballroom when the party was to be held.

Yozak greeted, "Young Master, you made it!" Yuri smiled at the orange haired man and Wolfram leaned onto Yuri's shoulder.

Greta smiled, "I have so many uncles, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and now Yozak too." The three chuckled and Greta ran off to bother Conrad and Gwendal.

Wolfram smiled at his daughter's antics, "Just a few months ago we got married. We had our engagement party two months after Gwendal and Gunther had their wedding." Yuri nodded and Yozak chuckled with a smile on his face as his fiancé came up behind them.

Conrad smiled, "Now it is finally official, we have a thing for disorganization." They all smiled and Yuri quickly pulled Wolfram out of the way of the arrow that was shot toward him.

Yuri smiled, "Oh well, let's get to the festivities. Wolfram, you ought to sit down before your ankles begin to hurt." Wolfram nodded and allowed Yuri to lead him toward the chairs against the wall. Yozak and Conrad went to talk to others, then joined Yuri and Wolfram with Gunter and Gwendal.

The heavily impregnated Gunter smiled, "Heika, when do you expect your baby?"

Yuri soothingly smiled, "In about a month or so." Gunter raised his eyebrows.

"Same here," Gunter smiled and stopped him self from taking Yuri into his arms because of Gwendal's bruising gaze on him. Yuri witnessed this and chuckled quietly.

Wolfram reached up and kissed Yuri, "Yuri, this baby is so calm and collected just like you. He hasn't kicked once against my stomach."

The doors burst open and a soldier ran up to Yuri, "Heika, we've caught one of the impostors."

Yuri nodded, "Take me to him." Then he turned to Wolfram, "You stay here. Conrad, If you don't mind, can I bother you to make sure Wolfram stays right here until I get back?" Conrad nodded and Yuri smiled his thanks. The black haired king followed the soldier out of the room. Wolfram gaped at the space that was filled previously by his husband.

Yuri came to a stop behind the soldier and the door opened, "So, where is the assassin?"

The soldier nodded, "This way, Heika." Yuri followed closely behind him and they walked through many dimly lit hallways. "Here it is, Heika." The soldier opened a door and Yuri looked in the room. Taking a moment for his eyes to get used to the lighting, Yuri stood still in the doorway overlooking the torture that the young man before him was receiving.

"Let him go. I will speak with him," Yuri clearly ordered in the small room.

The soldiers lined up against the wall, "Yes, Sir." Yuri stepped up to the impostor.

"Why do you want to kill Wolfram?" Yuri asked and received silence as his answer. "Who do you follow?" again his question was met by silence. This time, Yuri stepped even closer and ordered, "You will tell me this."

This fazed the young man and he shuddered, "I can't…he said if I told he'd kill my family." Yuri glared down at him, "He forces us all. Each and every one of us have our family taken as bargaining chips so we will work for him." Yuri seemed satisfied with this answer and nodded his head before returning to the party.

Walking toward Wolfram, Yuri smiled, "So, what did I miss?"

The blond queen looked up at him with crystal clear emerald eyes, "Not much, Gunther made a toast to you and Gwendal nearly ripped his hair out but Gunther pulled the pregnant card on him and his anger fizzled out quite quickly." Wolfram ended in a light chuckle. Yuri joined him for a small laugh then sat beside him.

"If only we could get to the bottom of this. I am so close to finding the verdict." Yuri sighed and looked at Wolfram to sooth his over taxed brain.

Wolfram smiled, "It is fine. You will find him." It wasn't a measly request but a strict order by which Yuri was sure he would find the criminal behind it all. Yuri nodded and turned to Conrad and Yozak as they began their dance. Gunther was crying into Gwendal's chest much like how Wolfram was now tearing against Yuri's shoulder, remembering their own engagement dance.

Yuri smiled softly, "They really shouldn't have spent so much time to make up their minds you know?" Wolfram nodded and snuggled deeper into the crook of Yuri's neck. The next thing the royal couple knew they were in bed and half asleep.

The next morning, Yuri woke first and bathed. After changing clothes, he smiled down into the eyes of the waking Wolfram. They kissed softly and finished dressing. Gwendal was at the door, "Yuri-Heika, the council of Ten Nobles would like to have a word with you."

Yuri sighed deeply and Wolfram chuckled, "You know, if you sigh too much, you'll lose your hair faster." Yuri gaped at him and grabbed at his hair. When satisfied that there was the same amount of hair as yesterday, he smoothed out his hair and walked out the door to greet Gwendal and the Ten Nobles.


	8. Marlicus!

Ok, in this chapter, I create a character. (I didn't feel like making any of the others the bad guys) Sorry for the long wait, just I've been so busy.

* * *

The nobles stood as Yuri walked in, "Yuri-Heika, it is brought to our attention that you have a prisoner in the jail." Yuri sighed and nodded.

"As a matter a fact, I know just who has been doing this…it's…my old and tireless friend, Marlicus," the moment the words left his mouth, Yuri smiled tiredly, "He had threatened to destroy my family if I ever had a child and now it seems that he has gotten wind that I am going to have a son." As if on cue, Yuri's heart pounded in his ears. He twisted and growled angrily, "Marlicus, it's about time you show your self."

A tall, white haired fellow with silver-gray eyes stepped forward from the shadows, "Yuri, my friend, I thought I told you not to have a child, your blood will be passed on and thus the world will be sent into yet another death spiral."

Yuri looked at the man, "Marlicus, I will not allow you to kill my Queen or my son!" Marlicus sneered and stepped towards Yuri, which caused the guards to rush forward and guard him. Yuri chuckled, "Guards, let me hug my old friend." The guards looked at him with wide eyes. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the white haired man. In a swift motion, Yuri had Marlicus' blade and had pointed it at Marlicus' throat. "If you hurt my family, your head will be mine. You can hurt me as much as you like, BUT…if you touch a hair on my family, I will have you eradicated."

The others in the room gasped and Gwendal moved forward, "Yuri-Heika, release him. I will take him down to the dungeon." Yuri nodded and handed the shocked man to Gwendal. Turning, Yuri darted from the room and ran to his bedroom.

"What's the rush, Yuri?" Wolfram asked from the bed where he lay on his side with his arm propping up his head.

Yuri grabbed him up and kissed him sloppily, "We caught him!" Wolfram looked at him weirdly and Yuri explained, "We caught the one that was attacking us!"

Wolfram smiled, "Oh, Yuri, thank goodness."

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, there was something else that was wrong with the world. "On...Ha...Sin...Jou...Ka...Son...Mi...Riu..." the chant churned in the deepest chambers of darkness. The sky shifted to a dark gray and the world became engulfed in a sinister aura.

Yuri ran to the window, "What's going on?"

Deep down below the ground, Marlicus howled, "And thus the day of Eternal night begins..."

From the houses below the castle, people poured out onto the streets. Lightening sifted through the clouds and Yuri watched in awe as lightening the color of blood struck the ground. Quickly, the castle emptied out as all the inhabitants poured onto the roof to watch the light show. Yuri commanded, "Anisina, where is the core of activity?"

Anisina smiled, "It's coming from..." She didn't finish as the castle was struck by the not so out of control lightening.

* * *

Sorry, it's so short, the next one will be a bit longer and will have some more action in it. Don't forget, review and tell me what you want to read in the next chapter.

(I'll try to update within the next week or so) No promises though.


End file.
